


「珀西韦斯莱x你」盲点

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *我发誓是甜饼*ooc私设并存*韦斯莱双胞胎同级生*1v1
Relationships: 珀西 韦斯莱 弗雷德 乔治 安吉丽娜
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	「珀西韦斯莱x你」盲点

你：珀西·韦斯莱是超级温柔的帅气学长！  
安吉丽娜：亲爱的，我认为你需要庞弗雷夫人的关爱。  
艾丽娅：（指了指脑袋）  
弗雷德：？？  
乔治：（迷之微笑）  
罗恩：你眼睛有什么毛病？  
哈利：（迟疑点头）

总有一小撮卷卷的头发楞是要蹦出来，无关他每天早晨想把它制服的多妥帖。透过窗子的日光为那一点叛逆而更生动的轮廓镀上一层金边。  
是你的眼神太热烈？珀西有意识地试图按下那撮呆毛，哦，他失败了。他真可爱！！  
“你不能停止看书？！”不得不压低声音说话使安吉丽娜异常暴躁，“见鬼的我居然信了！”  
她真是和伍德越来越像了。  
魁地奇哪有珀西·韦斯莱看书你看他有意思，对不对。  
算了，这哪儿敢说啊。安吉丽娜一脸恨不得把你当成游走球从图书室的窗子里抽飞出去的表情，“走了，不要挽留我。”你开朗、热爱户外运动的朋友使劲合上没翻几页的书，使它发出足以惊动平斯夫人的巨响。  
“还有，我恨你。”安吉丽娜身手敏捷地溜出了图书室。  
平斯夫人锐利地眼光劈进你的脊椎，吓得你哆哆嗦嗦地深情抚摸深色的书皮，期望这能平息这位女士的怒气。  
感谢梅林的四角内裤，平斯夫人被你诡异的行为取悦了。  
你还没呼出重获生命后的第一口气，谁罪恶修长的手指搭在了那本差点惹出大麻烦的书上，“请问这本书你看完了吗，如果看完了可以借给我吗？”  
“完全没问题！”你蹦了起来，膝盖骨传来和桌板相亲相爱的美妙动静，也许是你的表情过于扭曲以至于珀西·韦斯莱被你唬在原地一动不动，“请拿——拿去——”  
好他妈的疼。  
“你——”珀西观察着你，像是在迟疑怎么说比较礼貌，“努力一点，你可以做到的。”  
他挥了挥那本深色封皮的书，“谢谢。”  
你差点死在那堆优雅又自大的烫金字体里——《级长怎么获得权利》  
“不用谢……”你忧伤地坐了下来，安吉丽娜多恨你才会拿这种可怕的书陷害你，你沉浸在自己的悲伤中不可自拔。  
珀西镜片后的眼睛弯起一个克制的弧度。

你是世界上最大的傻瓜。你抱着第九十九次没能用来成功搭讪珀西·韦斯莱的魔药课作业滚回格兰芬多休息室，想被温柔耐心的优等生学长辅导功课为什么如此艰难，你在心里痛哭哀嚎。  
自从你作为一位新生刚来到霍格沃茨的时候，某次途径格兰芬多长桌，火红头发的年长男生正低声地纠正一个一年级生作业上的错误，零碎的音节像肉桂卷上的糖霜无可避免地撒进你的记忆，比起成千上万飘荡在半空中燃烧的蜡烛，珀西·韦斯莱在你的眼里更为闪闪发光。  
如果他是宝石你就是嗅嗅，你真想把想出这么绝妙比喻的智慧全用在别在珀西·韦斯莱面前出糗。  
想到错误百出的魔药课论文，以及斯内普教授会用来贬低你智商的华丽优雅的措辞，你痛不欲生地倒在休息室柔软的沙发里回忆你乏善可陈的一生，并以一种惊人的速度昏睡过去。  
“看起来不太妙。”  
“要我说——这是自讨苦吃。”  
“乔治，回去问问妈妈她还有没有流落在外头的孩子。”  
“小罗尼已经够傻了，你还嫌不够？”  
“嘘，你们要吵醒她了。”  
几张大脸围在你上方——还有两张一模一样的。一定是噩梦，你又闭上眼睛。  
“别装死。”安吉丽娜使劲摇晃你，你毫不怀疑你能成为第二个敏西的尼古拉斯爵士，并和哭泣的桃金娘分享同一间盥洗室，比赛谁跳进马桶泼溅出的水花更高会是你永恒的死亡中最有趣的事——除去偷看级长们洗澡，而你可怜的、绅士的梦中学长只能站在女生盥洗室外悲伤地怀念你们还未来得及形成的爱情。  
你几乎要被你的想象感动到落泪，是你亲爱的安吉差点翻到后脑勺去的白眼惊醒了你，“什么？”  
“来点睡前甜点吗，罗妮。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地趴在沙发背上为他给你新取的绰号得意洋洋。  
“弗雷德，凡事留条后路——”乔治意味深长地说，随及他又像是被自己说的话恶心坏了般闭上嘴。  
安吉丽娜把你从沙发无私又温暖的怀抱里拽了出来，“走吧，到厨房你就不会记得珀西·韦斯莱了。”  
好孩子哈利被赶去睡觉了，你和你亲爱的朋友们像鼬鼠般灵活地在密道里穿梭，在险些撞见举着一只蜡烛的斯内普教授时熟练地捂住自己和安吉丽娜的嘴。弗雷德在挠那只傻乎乎的梨子，你只希望你以后别在遇到珀西·韦斯莱的时候发出这种愚蠢的声音。  
家养小精灵，你由衷的热爱他们，小小的躯体里藏着巨大的责任感——喂饱每一个霍格沃茨的学生，你们的口袋里被塞满了糖果和小圆饼，在这一刻你发誓你爱他们超过珀西·韦斯莱。  
黄油啤酒是罪恶的源头，色彩鲜艳的糖衣是恶魔的引诱，你摸着小肚子跟在安吉丽娜身后钻进挂毯后的密道，像平日一样回去的密道总是显得拥挤些——你拒绝承认是因为你吃多了，不可否认你从距离地面有四五级台阶高的密道平台往下跳，连落地声都重了不少。当你的脑子困得像一锅煮坏的复方汤剂时，你就发现不了那是你亲爱的朋友们发出的动静，你平稳地站在地面上，茫然地看着前面三位大长腿无比迅速地消失在走廊尽头，怎么回事？  
背后的脚步声告诉你怎么回事。  
经验让你抬起你以速度——而不是长度取胜的腿，你此刻最不想听到的声音在你背后响起。  
“十点以后，学生不允许在走廊上闲逛——你在这做什么？”  
你听见自己发出厨房门口那张水果画像里蠢梨子的傻笑声，珀西·韦斯莱提着盏煤油灯已经绕到你面前，“作为一个级长，我有必要指出你违反了校规。”  
你在心中疯狂诅咒梅林的长腿，不，那三位的长腿。小心翼翼地瞄了一眼珀西，暖黄色的光使他看起来没那么无情，“禁闭，本周五晚上第三温室——斯普劳特教授会给你布置任务。”  
好吧，他还是很无情。  
珀西示意你跟上他，可是，你冒出了满脑袋小问号，“等等，为什么是去赫奇帕奇的教授那儿关禁闭？”  
“哦——是这样——麦格教授有一项非常重要的事务需要独自处理——抱歉我不能透露更多。”珀西考虑到你的短腿走的比较慢，“所以，格兰芬多违反校规的学生暂时由斯普劳特教授代负责。”  
“你应该庆幸没有被别的级长抓到。“他严厉地看了一眼，惊的你同手同脚地走了起来，珀西的声音又柔和下来，“既然想成为级长，你怎么能自己先违反校规呢？”  
噢，别提了，即使在麦格教授的变形课上把乌龟变成狂奔的茶壶都没让你如此尴尬。你第一次不想和你的梦中学长说话。  
谁他妈想成为级长，气死你了，要是你真当级长你一定每天都守在挂毯边上专逮他们仨的夜游，冷酷无情地关他们禁闭！

唉，谁让你心地如同小熊软糖般善良，亲爱的安吉只消假装可怜地解释了一通关于为什么他们不能被逮到（晚上关禁闭会影响到伍德的魁地奇训练），你就抱着无私的朋友就该互相帮助的心态去第三温室，毕竟奥利弗·伍德比和蔼可亲的斯普劳特教授可怕多了。  
等你从亲切无害的草药学教授那儿活着走出来的时候，你的心态崩了。你深刻地记住黏糊糊的魔鬼藤抽打你的脸的感觉，而斯普劳特教授还在用哄宝宝的怜爱语气说它们还是孩子呢。  
你也是个孩子教授您注意到了没有！！  
然而命运之神总是先给你一顿胖揍，再问问你疼不疼。你惊讶地看见珀西·韦斯莱在城堡的门口，他还朝你走了过来。梅林啊，你刚才应该问斯普劳特教授魔鬼藤的抽打有没有附加效果——会不会让人魅力暴增或者是产生幻觉。  
煤油灯散发的光晕笼罩着你们，你感觉到珀西盯着你的脸，糟糕——魔鬼藤绝不可能让你魅力大增，它只会让你看起来像个被虐待狂。  
“魔鬼藤。”你忧伤的捂住脸。  
珀西微蹙着眉头，“这——实在有些不妥当，魔鬼藤是作为XXX级植物需要有能力的巫师才能对付——这太草率了，明天我会向斯普劳特教授提出建议。”  
我也是有能力的巫师啊喂。  
行了，你知道了，你在你的梦中学长眼里大概就是蒲绒绒级别，你更忧伤了。  
“走吧。”珀西还安慰你这些印子第二天就会消失，这并没有让你从沉重的打击中恢复过来，“走哪儿？”你傻乎乎地问。  
珀西像是被你蠢到了，“回公共休息室。”他不搭理你了，背过身走在前边，气的耳朵尖都红了。  
魔鬼藤怎么就没勒死你呢，你无比惋惜地想。  
你沉浸在你还不如蒲绒绒的巨大忧伤里，被该死的变换楼梯又摆了一道，三年里你都没习惯这见鬼的楼梯——所以你才会找到好几条密道尽量避免踏上这杀人于无形的变态设计。本来该是甜蜜的、很大概率突破好感线的双人同行，现在看起来珀西在思考要不要在你的名字前加上笨瓜和怂货。  
你尽量维持优雅（正常）的步伐抓着扶手往上爬，别让珀西回头看我求您了，你盯着脚下的台阶虚弱地向梅林祈祷。  
那只曾经搭在《级长怎样获得权利》这本愚蠢的书上的手现在抓着你的衣袖，你看向手的主人，珀西只是带着你不紧不慢地继续往上走，像是什么都没发生。  
感谢梅林，你发誓再也不提他的平角内裤了。

你忘了，梅林是斯莱特林出身的啊。  
在一个狂风暴雨极度不适合魁地奇训练——也不适合观看训练的晚上。伍德比偶尔劈下的闪电更吓人，你和安吉本来约好在训练结束后去家养小精灵怀抱里感受温暖，你费了老大的劲儿让自己没被吹跑，真爱啊，你对一脸窒息地走出赛场的安吉丽娜感叹到，在这种极端的天气走出城堡的朋友都是真爱。伍德还在后边大喊大叫，显然弗雷德和乔治假装被风刮走没有打开他名为幽默感的开关。  
“我们赶紧离开这儿。”安吉丽娜看起来像马上就要昏倒，“离奥利弗·伍德远一点。”  
回到休息室后，学院队的倒霉孩子都虚弱地瘫在柔软的扶手椅和沙发里，弗雷德和乔治还极度不要脸地留着一丝力气威胁你，假如不弄些小圆饼来珀西·韦斯莱亲爱的弟弟们就要原地去世了。  
你揣着许多小圆饼疯狂鄙视自己关键时刻的烂好心，几乎掐着表跑回公共休息室门口，“口令。”胖夫人无情地说，她的朋友维奥莱特不满地看着你，显然你打断了她们聊的热火朝天的话题。  
“龙渣。”  
你刚要往里走，有人在背后叫了你一声，于是你停下来回头张望。  
珀西·韦斯莱站在你身后，他敲了敲他的手表有些警告意味地看着你，“嘿！这不公平！“你抗议到，如果他不叫你你就会在最后一秒回到休息室，你再也不想用你的脸去和魔鬼藤来一场火辣辣的交流了。  
“我没有迟到！如果你没有在——”  
珀西被你吼得有点脸红，他是该脸红，他这是在滥用职权，你感觉被针对了。  
胖夫人在不耐烦地砸着嘴，珀西摆手示意你不要闹出这么大动静，他快步走过来，伸手将你因为奔跑而甩到背后的领带摆正了。  
噢，梅林的长筒袜，芳心的巨轮被击沉了，你甚至闻到他身上的雪松气息。  
禁林燃起熊熊烈火。你呆呆地看着他，珀西不自在地收回手，“嗯…今天不是我当值。”  
费力拔烟花在霍格沃茨上空轮番爆炸。  
“一个经验之谈，端正的着装能使级长获得更多尊敬。”你听见他说。  
你的心沉到了黑湖底。

佩内洛·克里瓦特：我就是个工具人。

你思考了一整个暑假都没找出一点头绪，你和珀西·韦斯莱相亲相爱的可能性几乎与马库斯·弗林特想把到秋·张差不多——这么说有点过分，至少你长得不像巨怪。但是弗林特和秋可以聊聊魁地奇，你和珀西能有什么共同语言，怎样当上一名级长吗？你们的交集从那本可怕的书开始——这绝对算不上一个美好的开端，假如那天安吉给你留下的是吉德罗·洛哈特的《与女鬼同行》，那么想必也没有什么然后了。

你以前可从没把这些当过事儿，毕竟像克拉布和高尔喜欢和食物做斗争这并不妨碍他们对热衷于保持身材的潘西·帕金森抱有好感，只是假如他们想要追求帕金森小姐，那么这就会是一个问题。

珀西又长高不少，你把注意力挪回餐盘里香喷喷的鸡腿子上，鸡腿子说话了，“嗨，我想来确认下赫梅斯没有弄丢那封信。”

哦不，是珀西·韦斯莱。

换回一学期前你对于自己会放弃给梦中学长回信的机会简直像让伍德放弃折腾他的队员们一样绝无可能。

暑期里你和家人去埃及度假，你让猫头鹰给你亲爱的安吉带去一大摞关于报道当地魁地奇比赛的杂志，为两位热衷于恶作剧的双胞胎挑选了一大包木乃伊形状的棒糖——当有人剥下他们绷带装的包装后，他们会朝你喷射大蒜味的辣汁。接着你踌躇着购买了一个袖珍窥镜，你发现你压根不了解珀西·韦斯莱的任何事，于是你只好把那可怜的窥镜一起塞进给双胞胎的包裹里，假装一万分的顺手让他们带给珀西。

没想到的是，珀西很快给你回信了，并非同韦斯莱家的可怜的老猫头鹰埃罗尔带来的双胞胎的回信一起，而是由一只体面、姿态优雅的猫头鹰赫梅斯带来的一封正式的长信。

没有人能像珀西·韦斯莱一样，为一只袖珍窥镜写出如此措辞恰到好处的感谢信了，他在信中称赞了那只袖珍窥镜，告诉你它使他避免了许多弗雷德和乔治的“小玩笑”——其中包括来自一支木乃伊棒糖的臭汁攻击。接着他说起了上学期的owls成绩——十二张证书，然后你就把信扔到一边了，这简直让你读不下去，你觉得自己卑微的像弗洛伯毛虫。

珀西还在等你的回答。每次猫头鹰带来写有期末考试成绩的羊皮纸，想打开又拒绝面对的心情是你现在的真实写照。

“不不，赫梅斯完美地完成了它的使命，只是——波塞冬——爸爸养的火蜥蜴，哈哈奇怪吧他非要叫一只火蜥蜴波塞冬……”你干巴巴地假笑，“它一张嘴就把那卷可怜的羊皮纸烧了！真是令人难以置信。”

完了，珀西蹙起眉头了，你指望有着见鬼的十二个owls证书的优等生会相信你家三英寸的火蜥蜴能一把火烧了整卷羊皮纸？

你闭上嘴，你表现的像占卜课上的安吉丽娜一样糟糕。

幸好珀西·韦斯莱没有继续波塞冬的问题，你们在比尔·韦斯莱的话题上获得不少乐趣，珀西在听说比尔放荡不羁的发型后惊呆的表情让你在心底疯狂直呼可爱，就在你暗自嘲笑自己白白浪费一暑期思考共同话题的问题时，话题从埃及古灵阁不可挽回地滑向的解咒员——这份工作需要“算数占卜”，绕不开关于owls证书的话题。你的自尊心在“如尼文”和“对你来说有点难”中碎了一地。

“麦格教授认为你的变形术很出色，只要你在……”

听起来学长已经对你的成绩担忧到需要询问院长的地步了。

你错了你一点都不想被温柔耐心的学长辅导功课，你宁可在暴风雨里看安吉丽娜训练，肉体上的打击总来的比精神上好接受，你盯着他的脸发呆，余光看到双胞胎正蹑手蹑脚地换走他们哥哥的南瓜汁，你还在友情和爱情的岔路口摇摆，珀西就从长袍内侧里掏出一个正在疯狂转动的袖珍窥镜。

“我在信中说了，它确实很有用。”珀西微笑着说。

他可真是个好人。弗雷德和乔治怎么忍心下手，你梦幻地看着学长挺拔的背影朝双胞胎走去，噢，真没想到珀西对着双胞胎大喊大叫的可怕程度和伍德不相上下。

唉，要是珀西发现你的本质和双胞胎相差无几，如果他还发现你压根对当级长没兴趣，梅林啊，你简直不敢往下想。

接着好几天你都在珀西·韦斯莱举着《级长怎样获得权利》敲击你的脑袋的噩梦中醒来，你憔悴地在弗立维教授的课上用飞来咒召来了他用来垫高自己的书籍，在哄笑中给自己完美的赢得一个晚间禁闭。

“说起来，你最近怎么回事？”安吉丽娜坐在沙发的扶手上问，她比去年更迷人了。

你摸着她的大腿悲戚地嚎叫，“安吉——我好弱——啊——”

“不要如此灰心嘛，值得祝贺的是——你终于获得自知之明了。”安吉丽娜无情地指出。

“珀西没给你辅导作业？”她挑起了眉毛，这动作有点像弗雷德，“我看你们聊了挺久。”

“……”

你毫无同情心的好友交叉双臂盯着你，“聊出点什么进展？”

“……”除了你的自尊心碎的像被巨怪砸烂的女生盥洗室，你啥都没得到，你拒绝回答。

“怎么回事啊——”安吉又开始大力摇晃你，你的胳膊脑袋也即将纷纷掉落在格兰芬多公共休息室的地毯上。

还能更糟一点吗，当然能。命运女神带来了弗雷德和乔治。

“点心时间！”双胞胎欢呼起来。

安吉丽娜终于放开了你，你虚弱地说，“不……我不能停下学习……”

“问题很严重。”

“更不好开口了。”

弗雷德和乔治不管不顾地挤进沙发，就差没一屁股坐你腿上。安吉丽娜敏锐地捕捉到八卦的芬芳，“弗雷德，什么事不好开口？”

“……”弗雷德开始装死，乔治犹豫地问，“真的不去厨房？”

“吃饱点好接受坏消息。”

能有多坏，比传说中的密室被打开还要坏吗。乔治在安吉丽娜的视线里瑟瑟发抖，“嗯——就是……”

“珀西有女朋友了。”

“金妮——我们的小妹妹撞见拉文克劳的佩内洛·克里瓦特在和珀西约会。”

安吉丽娜敏捷地捂住了自己的耳朵。

“啊啊啊啊！！”你凄惨地干嚎起来，你的少女心破碎了，整整齐齐地摆放在你可怜的自尊心小墓碑旁。

“噢，小可怜。”弗雷德毫无怜悯地感叹。

乔治赶紧捂住你的嘴。

“呜呜呜呜！！”你仿佛打开了一卷全是“T”的期末成绩单。

“真闹不明白你的眼睛到底有什么毛病，伍德都比这家伙有幽默感——就某些程度来说。”安吉丽娜是在雪上加霜、是往伤口撒盐、是把斯内普教授的尖刻学了个出类拔萃。她说的是你的宝贝学长！

弗雷德举起双手表示赞成，乔治不能表达他的态度，因为他死死地捂住你，免得你像炸尾螺一般闹出巨大的动静，可是…乔治你知不知道你亲爱的朋友即将成为霍格沃茨第一个在公共休息室被捂死的学生。

“乔治，你在干什么？”你刚被迫单方面失恋的对象救了你的小命。

还是捂死你吧。

安吉丽娜转过头表示一秒钟都不想看了。

“和同学交流感情——你要被关我们禁闭吗？级长？“乔治嘲讽的说，说得好，终于有点像个朋友的样子，但是乔治你能不能别挠我下巴，我是你家小猫小狗儿吗。

珀西严厉地瞪着你，回嘴的又不是你，你委屈极了。

“注意点。”他没头没脑地冲着乔治说，几秒钟后休息室的大门发出巨大的动静惊得你都不敢嚎了。

“还不算太糟。”乔治露出了迷之微笑。

“来，安吉，我们来打个赌……”

“你们没有心！！”你跳了起来，愤怒尖叫着跑回宿舍。

霍格沃茨面临着前所未有的危机，而你亲爱的朋友们冷酷无情的程度超出了你脆弱的大脑所能想象的范围。

“死心吧。”

“克里瓦特小姐可是个级长。”

“今年暑假珀西给她写了好多信。”

“他甚至不肯借我们赫梅斯。”

你不再去图书馆，你花更多的时间和朋友们在一起。弗雷德和乔治投喂着在懒洋洋晒着太阳的巨乌贼，你坐在湖边看着水珠像钻石般从它滑腻腻的触手间泼溅，安吉丽娜认为这至少是一种自暴自弃式的进步。

唉，你闪闪发光的学长被别的嗅嗅挖走了。

你缺乏理智地冲巨乌贼扔泥巴块，很快你遭到了虐待神奇生物应得的报应，你在晴朗的冬日里每一根头发丝都在往下滴水。

“不…我没有去跳湖。”你在回休息室的路上和每一个人解释。

珀西·韦斯莱总是出现在每一个你不愿意他出现的场合，比如现在。

衣袖被人拽住了。

“干什么！”你恶声恶气地说，嗯，这样不对，珀西皱起了眉头。那你重新来一遍，“抱歉，请问您有什么事？”

好吧，你得承认这也挺怪的。珀西的眉头快打结了，“没什么事，你——这是怎么弄得？”

你知道你现在看起来像条腌海带，“我和巨乌贼决斗了！”

珀西脸上露出不赞成的神色，“别跟着弗雷德和乔治做一些危险的事。”

“哦——”你敷衍到，拽了拽自己的袖子，“还有事吗？”

“为什么不去图书馆了？”珀西镜片后锐利的眼神和拽着你衣袖不放的手让你非常暴躁。

“不想去。”

“这段期间不要一个人到处乱跑，行吗？”

“不行。”

“哎——你先跟我过来。”

“不过来！”

“你在闹什么脾气……”珀西看着你的眼神有点像海格看他的挪威棘背龙诺伯。

“我没有——”好吧，你得承认你确实在闹脾气。

“其实我一点都不喜欢看书，我也不想当级长——事实上我非常讨厌这些。”你爆发了。

珀西推了推眼镜，“我知道。”

你不知道他到底知道什么，你可能连三张证书都会拿的艰难，你难过极了为什么你总是在珀西·韦斯莱面前表现得像跳芭蕾的巨怪。

而珀西·韦斯莱在五年级已经学会无声咒了，你只觉得身上一暖，珀西收回魔杖冲着你无奈地笑，“速干咒。你不喜欢看书也没关系——我可以说我能教你大部分书里有的咒语。”

他真好，你的良心立刻痛了起来。可那和你又有什么关系呢，你酸溜溜地想。

“谢谢。”你干巴巴地说，“我要回去了。”

你瞅着他的小呆毛伤心的想，佩内洛·克里瓦特真是优秀又幸运的姑娘，以后你再也不能占据图书馆的座位偷看他了。

“等等——我希望你能向我保证至少别在这段时间里在学校夜游——不管和乔治还是和谁。”这话信息量有点大，你疑惑还有点生气，你扁着嘴不说话，对珀西·韦斯莱正直属性的认知产生了动摇——这让你的心态有点崩。

“你听我说——”珀西一把抓住你的手腕，“学校里已经有两起学生被攻击的事件，昨晚发生了第三起——佩内洛正躺在医疗——你——你——怎么哭了——”

比起佩内洛是珀西的女朋友，珀西·韦斯莱是无差别暖（渣）男这个认知更让你伤心欲绝，就好像斯内普一早醒来发现纳威是他流落在外的亲儿子一般让人无法接受。你又气又伤心地大哭起来，“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！”

为什么别的女孩子哭的梨花带雨只流下伤心的眼泪，而你哭的像一只鼻涕精。

你抓着伸过来的衣袖就一顿擤鼻涕，“呜呜呜呜渣男！”

珀西递上另一边袖子，“你到底误解了什么——”

你泪汪汪地看着他，“有女朋友的人就不要对别人那么好。”

珀西惊呆了，“什么？谁？”

看起来十二张owls证书并不代表所有。

“你给她写了好多信！”你再次大哭起来。

“我给谁写了好多信？”他茫然地把擦满鼻涕的袖子重新递给你，你嫌弃地躲开了。

“抱歉——旋风扫尽。”珀西用干净的袖子擤了擤你的鼻子，“你刚才说什么？”

“佩内洛……呜呜…”你以为你听到了弯角鼾兽的吼叫，后知后觉意识到那是你擤鼻涕的声音，“你明明有女朋友！”

如果空气突然安静因为有乌鸦在那一刻飞过。你不知道珀西·韦斯莱是怎么想的，你只想从弗雷德和乔治那儿订购一只便携式沼泽好在这种情况下立刻淹死自己。

珀西的表情有点微妙，“不管你听说什么——那都不是真的。”

“金妮看到你们约会了！”

“是这样——第一个被石化的学生被发现后，邓布利多教授安排了一场临时的级长会议——可以说是我代表着格兰芬多，佩内洛代表拉文克劳——地点在五楼的空教室，显而易见赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的级长从地下一层赶来需要更多的时间——”他的声音里透着一点骄傲，“当时我在和佩内洛谈论关于曼德拉草的用途——金妮看到我们单独在一间空教室里一定是误解了。”

你用残余的勇气问到，“那……你给她写了好多信…”

珀西·韦斯莱的脸涨红了，像极了波塞冬被喂完费力拔烟火窜上几个来回后的模样。

“不——那是——嗯——”他闪避着你的视线，邓布利多教授值得信赖的男生级长突然像被可怜的奇洛教授的灵魂附身了，珀西结结巴巴地说，“那是我在——在给你写信。”

“可是赫梅斯只送来一封。”

“唉——因为——”珀西停下话，你好奇地抬头看他。

你听见他叹了口气，羽毛般柔软的事物擦过你的额头。

“明白吗？”

你其实不怎么明白，但是一点儿也不重要了，你悄悄勾住了学长的小手指。

“弗雷德，快。”乔治高兴地伸出手。弗雷德哼了一声掏出两个银西可扔在他掌心。

“安吉——”

弗雷德懒洋洋地挂在安吉丽娜身上，“我们付清了。”

乔治：（委屈地抱紧小罗尼）

罗恩：（挣扎）

END


End file.
